Two Peas in a Pod
by Mad-Hannah
Summary: 5 Seconds of Summer. Poppi and Perri are two teenage girls with a famous family member. Their brother being in one of the biggest Australian bands of the 21rst century, none other than Ashton Irwin.
1. Chapter 1

***Poppi's POV***

Another day came to a start as Perri and I made our way through the deserted town. Yet again, we were out partying all night and now we were trying to sneak home, failing of course. As the day was beginning, the rising sun cast hues of orange and pink across the towns empty streets. We made our way across the intersection leading to our home. Stumbling up the paved driveway, we noticed a familiar car parked in our mom's usual spot. Being that our mother works from the early hours of the day to the afternoon hours, we thought it was a bit weird for there to be a vehicle parked at our house. We carefully approached the house, hesitant of what, or who, was lurking inside. Opening the door as slowly as I could, I peeked inside to see if the intruder was in sight. Not seeing anything, or anyone, I entered cautiously and beckoned Perri to follow me.

"You go that way," I whispered to her softly. "And I'll go this way. Oh, and be quiet."

She mockingly laughed. "Ha Ha, no dip Sherlock."

I flipped her the bird and then headed in the opposite direction than my sister. Knowing that our younger brother and sister were upstairs in their rooms, asleep, I took extra evaluation of my surroundings and looked everywhere that someone could hide. I just finished searching the lounge and dining room when I heard a screech and something hit the floor, coming from the kitchen. I sigh, knowing immediately that it was Perri, and made my way to her. As I reached the doorway of the kitchen, I could see that the milk she dropped was all over the floor. I was about to walk in but stopped when I heard a male's voice.

"Where have you been?" His voice bounced off the walls.

Perri sighed as she started to clean up the milk. "None of your business, Ash."

"Ash?!" I whispered to myself.

I smiled and decided to sneak up behind him. Walking back the way I came, I headed to the other entrance of the kitchen. Carefully placing my steps and making sure I didn't hit anything, I rounded the corner to the kitchen and tip-toed up behind Ashton.

"Where's Poppi?" He asked Perri as he just stood there, watching her clean up her mess.

"Somewhere." She responded curtly, pushing a strand of her blonde hair back away from her face.

My grin widened as she looked up at me. She smiled and then continued to clean her, well, Ashton's mess. Continuing my tip-toeing, I got close enough to pounce onto Ashton's back. I took my leap and as I did so, Ashton turned around and grabbed me. Caught by surprise, I froze and then huffed. I should have known than to try and scare my older brother. It never works.

"Is that...alcohol on your breath?" Ashton asked as he set me down.

I quickly covered my mouth. "No."

At that, Perri ran to the toilet to rinse her mouth with some mouthwash. I rolled my eyes as Ash crossed his arms.

"You two are still partying like animals I see." He sighed.

"So." I shrugged my shoulders.

"SO?!" He raised his voice. "Harry and Lauren look up to you two just as much as they do me. Going out and partying every night isn't setting a good example for them Poppi!"

I backed away from him slowly as he got angrier. Perri came up behind me, messing with her wavy hair. I could tell that Perri was getting angry from what Ashton was saying. Reaching out, I grabbed her hand to try and calm her. Her being her, she yanked her hand out of mine and stepped in front of our brother. Before I could do or say anything to stop her, she started to go off on him.

"Bad influences, huh?" She raised her voice. "You are the one that is never home or never around. You're on the road with your buddies while Poppi and I stay here with Mom and help her with Lauren and Harry!" Her voice rose higher and higher with each word. "You never even stop to call home once in a while to see how we're doing!"

"Perri..." I said to try and stop her.

"Wait a minute!" Ashton yelled.

While the two of them were yelling at each other, I heard footsteps above us, making their way to the stairs. Within seconds, a sleepy-eyed Harry and bed-raggled Lauren were slowly walking down the stairs. I'm sure they were both confused as to why there was screaming. They walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around them.

"Don't worry. It's just two hard headed siblings arguing." I smiled.

Harry rubbed his eyes. "Is Ashy home?"

I inwardly awed at Harry's adorableness. Guiding them to the lounge, I tried to keep them from hearing the dispute in the other room. We sat on the couch and I held their hands. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Ashton is home, but him and Perri are having a bit of a disagreement at the moment." I look between them. "So how about we stay in here and play a game?"

"Wonderful plan. Can I join?" A voice said from behind me.

"Me too." Another chimed in.

"What's going on?" An another.

Surprised, I turned around to find three boys who I know all too well.

I smiled and hugged them. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**^Perri's P.O.V.^**

"You're mad at me for following my dream? Perri how could you?" Ashton snarled at me.

"How could I? How could I? Ash I wanted you to have your dream," I paused lowering my voice to a more sincere tone. "I just didn't think you'd leave your own family in dust." He just looked at me. Unable to speak, he turned away. "Why do you think we go out so much? You're not around to stop us anymore." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You think it's easy for me to not see or talk to you guys everyday!" He sharply turned around. Grinding his teeth, he makes his way closer to me. "And you think that going out and partying is going to solve anything? You can't drink away all your problems Perri. It. Does. Not. Work. That. Way." He shook his head and looked at me with a firm glare.

"Well what am I supposed to do when the only person I need the most is halfway around the world unable to answer y call because of jet lag, or he's performing." I yelled back. I felt the anger boil in me. I took a big breath. "We need you Ash. Poppi needs you. I need you." I could feel the cool rush of water forming in my eyes.

"Do you know how complicated it is to always be there." I could tell he was still angry by the tome of his voice. "I can't always be there for you, and I try my best, but sometimes I get bust." He started to get louder and louder. "I can't just stop in an interview, or in the middle of the concert, or while I'm sleeping, to answer a phone call. And you know what that is just the price of fame."

"You don't even call or text back!" I practically screamed. His face dropped and he froze. "You don't call. You don't reply to the voicemails. You don't text. Nothing is what you do. All we do is wait, and wait." His face softened, and his body relaxed. "I don't know the last time I honestly heard from you. A month ago. Almost 2?" I lowered my voice, remembering our little outburst woke up the young ones. "Lauren or Harry haven't seen you in almost 2 months and here we are fighting."

"I didn't come to fight." He interrupts. His voice sounding hurt and broken. Man I hate seeing him this way.

"Why did you come back?" I suddenly became full of curiosity. That never came across my mind.

Ashton stood up and walked to the window looking out into the backyard. I followed standing behind him with my arms crossed. As we looked out the window, I focused on the sun and the sky. It was a beautiful day outside. Why are we fighting? I should be welcoming him back, happy I am actually seeing him. I missed him terribly and hoped this wasn't his "welcome home" present.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Ash said breaking my train of thought. He turned around to look at me. "Mom called me the other day and asked for a favor."

"What did she ask?" I replied, hoping he sees the calmness in my voice.

"YOU WANT US TO GO ON TOUR WITH YOU!" A loud yell came from the other room. None other that Poppi, and her lout mouth, breaking the intensity of the conversation. I looked over at Ash who seemed to be startled as well.

"Yeah. That's what she wanted." Ash said with a giggle. The tension in the room began to fade because of our oh-so-goofy sister. We walked into the lounge room where Poppi was with Harry and Lauren.

"Oh em gee I have to tell Perri, she'll be so excited." heard her say.

"Perri's here?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Really, can I see her?" Luke? I entered the room and looked to see my old best friend, Luke Hemmings.

He turned around once I entered. "Holy shit." We said in unison. Luke got...hot? I was mesmerized, his blue eyes were piercing, I couldn't look away.

"PEANUT!" I heard, knocking me right out of my trance.

"Mi...Michael!" I stuttered, hesitant to remove my focus from Luke. I walked up to Michael hugging him.

"Pearbear!" Calum added who was standing next to Luke. I made my way over to embrace the puppy faced boy.

"Hi C dizzle." I said with a smile. Then turned my attention back to Luke. Hesitant to say anything, he turned to me, a bit hesitant himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Luke's POV-**

I didn't know what to do. I mean, yeah, I've always liked Perri but...DAMN! Her beauty was out of control. Puberty really hit her hard, and I'm not complaining. Still at a loss at what to do, I stood there awkwardly staring at the gorgeous girl in front of me. Not wanting to take a chance of stuttering, I simply just waved and smiled at Perri.

She smiled and then hugged me. "Hi Luke."

"Hey Perri." I took my chance and my voice didn't fail me.

An awkward silence fell over everyone as Perri and I just sorta stared at each other. After a few moments of just standing there, I scratched the back of my neck and looked at the others.

"So..." I chuckled.

Ashton clapped his hands together. "Right. Umm..."

"Poppi." Harry whined, sleepily. "You said we'd play a game."

"That I did." She smiled down at her brother. "How about..."

"Duck Duck Goose." He smiled.

Perri giggled at her brother. "Duck Duck Goose it is then. And everyone is playing."

"But that is a child's game." Lauren complained.

I stood back with Michael and Calum as Ashton went over to his siblings. I watched as he wrapped his arms around Perri's and Poppi's shoulders. Harry and Lauren were right in front of the other three as they looked at them.

"And you are a child." Ashton reached forward and messed up Lauren's already messy hair.

"But..." She started.

"No buts allowed. You're playing. We all are." Poppi said, having the final word.

I chuckled because of her bluntness. Perri seemed to find the same amusement as I did. Her giggle was wonderful. It was music to my ears. I watched her as she smiled and laughed with her family. Perri's features were astounding. Her blonde waves that fall just perfectly. Her blue eyes that mirror mine. I was so busy admiring her beauty that I didn't notice that everybody had sat down in a circle. Everybody but me.

"You coming pretty boy?" Perri asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I just smiled at her and then nodded. I walked over to her and sat down in between her and Mikey. I crossed my legs and had the feeling that my pants were gonna rip open, but I ignored it. Instead, I looked around the circle of my friends until my gaze landed on Perri again.

"So, who is starting it?" I asked.

"Me!" Harry jumped up and stood behind Ashton.

Harry made his way around us, touching each of us on the head and saying duck every time. Honestly, he was killing me. It was like his fifth time around the circle and he was still saying duck. Just as I was about to say something to someone, Harry chose Calum.

"GOOSE!" Harry yelled and then giggled.

Before Calum could even get up, Harry was already halfway around the circle. Calum cursed and by the time he got to where Harry was, Harry was in his spot, sitting down. He huffed and started around the circle, touching everyone's head lightly.

"Goose." He chuckled when he got to Perri.

She jumped up and chased after him but failing to tag him in time. She smiled though and began her turn around the circle. After her second time around, when she got to me, she put her hand on my head and hesitated.

"GOOSE!" She giggled and turned to run.

I jumped up as fast as I could and grabbed her. When I grabbed her, she squealed and we fell to the floor laughing. Once we stopped laughing, we just laid there and stared at each other, looking into each others eyes. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

I'm not exactly sure how long we were like that, but when we stopped Ashton was fuming. I quickly let go of her and stood up, helping her as well. I'd never seen Ashton so mad in my entire time of knowing him. Poppi and Michael we laughing at us and our awkwardness.

"Stop laughing." Perri demanded.

Poppi covered her mouth and Michael did the same. They tried their best to stop laughing and eventually they did. Lauren and Harry asked if they could go outside to play. Of course they could and Ash went with them. Calum suggested food. Michael suggested pizza, like usual. The girls both shook their heads. Honestly, I didn't care what we had, as long as we got food. In the end, we all had cereal.

I stretched after I finished eating my cereal and looked around the table. Next to me, Perri was sitting with Poppi next to her. Calum was in front of me and Michael was in front of Perri. Perri and Poppi finished eating and took their bowls to the sink. Perri turned around to face us guys.

"Poppi and I are gonna go pack now." Perri declared with a smile.

With that, her and Poppi left to their room to go pack. Minutes later, I received a text from Perri.

 _From: Pez_

 _Go. Get. Ash._

 _To: Pez_

 _Why?_

 _From: Pez_

 _Because. I. Need. Him._

 _To: Pez_

 _Okay._

Letting out a sigh, I stood up from the table and headed towards the backdoor to find Ash and his younger siblings. I walked outside and saw them playing tag.

"Ash!" I called out to him.

He stopped tickling Harry and looked up at me. "What?" He called back as he brushed his hair our of his face.

"Pops and Pez need you." I informed him.

He turned back to the younger ones and said something to them. They all walked back up to the house and inside with me. I told Ash that his sisters are in their room as Calum and Mikey met us by the stairs. He nodded his head and started up the stairs, us guys and the two littles one following behind him. We made it to the girls' room within a few minutes. Ashton approached the door and knocked.

I looked at him weird. "Why'd you knock?"

"I don't wanna walk in on my sisters naked." He said, not turning around.

I heard Perri say that it was safe. Ash opened the door and walked in. They girls' room was spotless and just like how I expected a girls room to be. They had a set of bunk beds and drawings were hung all over the wall. I loved the feel of the room and that was kinda weird.

"What'd you want?" Ash asked his sisters.

"What do we need to pack?" Poppi asked, sticking her head out of their closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Michael's P.O.V.**

"Do you mind?" Ashton said as he turned to look at us.

"Uhmm...no. Not at all." Luke said as he backed us all up and out of the room. I looked around and found Ashton's room down the hall.

"Guys let's go to Ash's room." I said motioning my hand to direct their way to his room. We all walked in, Calum being the last one to enter the room.

Calum turned to shut the door and without hesitation looked at Luke and I. "Can I just be the first to say, Holy shit."

Luke and I both shared a laugh. "What are you talking about?" Luke said.

"Oh come on mate. You so saw Perri and Poppi. Hell, you were on top of Perri. We all know you had a moment." Calum said sitting down on Ash's desk chair.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Luke said putting his hands on his hips.

"There was definitely a moment between you two. I mean when she came in you both literally said holy shit. I mean it's a bit obvious." I said sitting on the bed.

"Oh shush Mikey, you had your moment with Poppi. You basically stopped breathing when you saw her." Calum said adjusting the height of the chair.

"I do not know what you are talking about." I said raising my eyebrows. I was breathing, heavily of course, but I was breathing!

"O.K., because neither of you care, I am going to try and ask both of them out." Calum said as he raised his hands.

"NO!" Luke and I said in unison. Luke looked over at me with big eyes. I raised my eyebrows and started to chuckle.

"I don't understand why not You two obviously don't like them." Calum said as he stood up. He crooked his head and looked back at us. "I think I'm going to say hello." He left with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Why?" Luke said getting up. He moved to the chair next to Ash's computer desk.

My attention was back on Calum as he stopped in his tracks before opening the door. "Because they are cute, I am cute. I see an attraction." He put his hand on the door, and I felt the need to chime in.

"But they ARE Ashton's sisters. Won't you be afraid he will like...get angry?" Ashton was very protective of Poppi and Perri when it came to boys. I can see why he'd be protective over Poppi, she has had some bad relationships, but Perri I don't understand. She, to my knowledge, has not been in a relationship. I'm pretty sure she still hasn't had her first kiss.

"True. Poppi may be a little smarted than Pez when it comes to boys, she'll know what is going on." Calum started to open the door.

"Calum Hood, I swear if you hurt Perri I..." Luke's voice got angry, but was interrupted by Calum.

"Dude, I'm not that much of a douche. I was just going to let them decide how much C-Dizzle they want in their lives." He finally left, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." I said to Luke. Luke chuckled, but then fell silent. Something was wrong. "Luke, are you ok?"

He turned to me and shrugged. "I don't know. I think so. I feel...weird." He bit at his lip then shook his head. "The thought of Calum with Perri is just weird. I mean Calum with Perri or Poppi. Not uh just Perri."

"I think Ashton would not allow that to happen." I said trying to lighten his mood. I think he's just worried that Perri's first boyfriend will end up like Poppi's. "And don't forget, they are smart girls. I believe Poppi will notice. Hopefully, but she tends to have her blonde moments when it comes to boys. I don't know what Perri is like when she is around guys. Luke you were closer to her, should we be worried?"

He pondered the question, fiddling with his hands. "I honestly have no idea. She used to repel guys because no one was ever interested in her. Now look at her. Every guy is probably waiting in line for her. She probably already has a boyfriend." He looked down. "I mean she just exerted a whole lot of confidence that was not there last year."

"Well, I mean they did get busted for drinking. Plus Perri has piercings. Who knows how wild she is now a days." I laughed at the thought of dorky Perri being a rebel. Wait! I think she had a tattoo now that I think about it.

"The girl still has braces on her bottom teeth, how crazy can she be?" Luke said laughing.

"Well I mean maybe you should ask about the tattoo on her thigh." Luke looked confused then I remembered. "Actually they both have tattoos on their thighs."

"What are you talking about?" He obviously didn't pay that much attention. They were both wearing shorts. Perri had words on her thigh, I wasn't close enough to read it. Poppi had a sick treble clef on her thigh. I wonder when they got them?

"I don't believe you. How do you know its a tattoo? It could just be them drawing on themselves. They used to do that all the time." He got up from the chair to stretch.

"I don't know mate, they looked pretty real to me." I laughed at his denial. "Why don't we go find out?"

"I don't want to go up to them and be all 'Hey show me your thigh.' That's creepy!" He raised his eyebrow, and threw his hands in the air.

"Well, we could stay here, or go talk to them so they don't have to suffer Calum's terrible flirting." I laughed at the horrible pick up lines he has come up with.

"Oh crap, Calum. I totally forgot." He opened the door and practically sprinted out. I was stuck because I was laughing so hard. He peeked his head in the door. "Coming?"


End file.
